1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to a class of substituted oxime carbamate compounds. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a class of substituted oxime carbamates of tetrahydrothienyl alkanones useful as pesticides.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Harmful pests, especially insects, nematodes and acarids, attack a wide variety of ornamental and agricultural plants. These pests inflict damage by consuming foliage, withdrawing vital juices from the plants, secreting toxins and transmitting diseases. There is thus a continuing need to develop new means to control these pests in the interests of maintaining the plants they attack.
Tetrahydrothiophenes are well known in the art. Similarly oxime carbamates are known to the art. Certain compounds of each of these compound categories are known to be useful in pesticidal applications. These compounds, however, do not provide the pesticidally effective properties of compounds which incorporate both functional groups in their structure.